These studies will determine if human lymphocytes can react in vitro to tumor associated antigens or intact tumor cells from an autochthonous or allogeneic source with proliferation and the production of interferon, a mediator of cellular immunity. Also, the role of human macrophages obtained from tumor bearing patients will be established in this system. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Epstein, L.B. The ability of macrophges to augment in vitro mitogen and antigen stimulated production of interferon and other mediators of cellular immunity by lymphocytes. In Immunobiology of the Macrophage (ed. D. Nelson, Academic Press, Inc. New York), p. 201-234, 1976 in press. Epstein, L.B. Assay of human immune interferon from lymphocyte-macrophage cultures by a virus plaque reduction method. In Manual of Clinical Immunology (ed. N.R. Rose and H. Friedman, American Society of Mirobiology Publications, Washington), 1976 in press.